


Ice

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: femslash100 drabble cycle: kinks [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never would she had thought that a simple piece of ice would have driven her so crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice

**Author's Note:**

> For the [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) Drabble Cycle prompt: temperature.

She tugged her restraints, Cora sitting between her legs, slowly dragging a piece of ice down her chest. It was cool, slowly melting against her hot skin. She jerked as it moved lower, down her stomach, stopping just above her trimmed hair. Cora leaned down then, her tongue following the trail she made with the ice. She closed her eyes and let out a soft moan as Cora took one of her nipples into her mouth, then gasping when she felt the piece of ice again. It slowly moved around her other breast and she bucked up, moaning Cora’s name as it touched her nipple. 

It started to moved lower again, along with Cora’s mouth, dragging along her skin and making her shiver. It slid across her hipbone, down lower, across her inner thigh making her jerk against her restraints once more. Cora dragged it back up and back down where it finally melted against her other thigh. 

Lydia let out a gasp as she felt Cora’s cold fingers against her clit, slowly rubbing. Lydia moaned, pushing against Cora’s fingers, finding her release.

Never would she had imagined that a simple piece of ice would have driven her so crazy.


End file.
